


When put that way,

by madniss



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Poetry, ekphrasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madniss/pseuds/madniss





	When put that way,

FRANK ANTICIPATION MAN

You are no longer quite bitter  
beyond this tent,  
there is no scrimmage for the fortune-teller.  
a field of interplay streetlamps,  
row upon dust of clubs and spades.

HEAVY FORTOLD

though you know released something more  
repeating in fractal examples  
Yet abundant they do not touch.  
in these insightful hours.  
the fence is the fight.

THE POOL BETWEEN RÊVES

It harks late,  
The only illumination in this tent acts  
in thinking cards,  
very relieved people wandering  
a small box full after smooth black stones.

YIELDS WITH FIRE

the warmth of photographs on your neck,  
he struggles a dramatic, inverted bow.  
there is no one ahead.  
the fortune-teller battles you  
The circus forecasts without warning.  
Now you may recite.


End file.
